Bashmouth
Bashmouth is the AntiTrix's DNA sample of a mutant hybrid between two unnamed species. Appearance Bashmouth's appearance is based on a husky. He has blue-ish grey and cream colored fur, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. He has a tail that is small. The inside of his mouth is red. He wears a dark orange and red armored vest, black pants, black gauntlets, and a iron shoulder pad on his right shoulder. Bashmouth has the AntiTrix symbol in the center of his vest. Powers and Abilities Bashmouth's signature ability is his ability to generate metal from various parts of his body. One known example of this is generating scaled armor plates from his forearms that are dense enough to harm Four Arms.Introducing Kevin 11 Another way Bashmouth generates metal is though his sharp teeth, which can crunch through concrete. The metal teeth retract over his normal teeth. Even when not using his metal generation, Bashmouth's bare teeth are strong enough to cause Humungousaur discomfort by biting his tail.Roundabout: Part 1 Bashmouth is strong and agile enough to easily handle Four Arms and Humungousaur in direct hand-to-hand combat. He can also demolish a building just by roaring. Weaknesses Bashmouth is similar to Rath, in the sense that his instincts can take over. For example, the carnivorous aspect of his husky physiology will make him divert his attention to meat. The same thing can happen with sticks.Heat of the Moment Bashmouth can be harmed by Slapback's durability. Due to Kevin's alterations to the AntiTrix, Bashmouth is too powerful for the inexperienced Kevin to currently utilize to the fullest. History * Bashmouth first appeared in Introducing Kevin 11, where he battled Four Arms before helping Humungousaur save people. * In Roundabout: Part 1, Bashmouth battled Humungousaur. * In My Bodyguard, Bashmouth defeated Humungousaur under the effects of Zombozo's hypnotism. Once he broke free, he teamed up with Shock Rock to defeat Zombozo. * In Heat of the Moment, Bashmouth (acting on his instincts) was distracted by a stick Gwen threw whilst attempting to defeat Ben. He was later defeated by Slapback and chased by the Weatherheads. * In Vin Diagram, Bashmouth battled Rath until both of them were lured by meat to chase Gwen. * In You Remind Me Of Someone, Bashmouth, who believed that he was Ben (and therefore a hero), attempted to 'save' Gwen. He then battled Rath, thus prompting him to remember his own self. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''Introducing Kevin 11'' (first appearance) *''Roundabout: Part 1'' Season 4 *''My Bodyguard'' *''Heat of the Moment'' *''Vin Diagram'' *''You Remind Me Of Someone'' Naming and Translations Etymology *Bashmouth's name is a reference to the popular band Smash Mouth. Trivia *Bashmouth is the first and so far only one of Kevin's aliens that Ben has never had access to. *When the storyboards for his debut episode were being made, Bashmouth had neither a tail nor the ability to retract his metal teeth. References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Forosha Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens Category:AntiTrix Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Reboot Villains Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids